


my happy ending, or something like it

by egnlotsc



Series: Pheobe Larson's CHB Experience [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Epilogue, Happy Ending, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "Noah slid out of the car, walking to the driver's door and opening it. He held out a hand, his smile calming her nerves. She gripped his strong hand, hopping out the car and clutching it like a lifeline as they walked up the door."A short epilogue for "maybe you're not the one for me, but that's okay" as requested!-or the one where Pheobe reunites with her father a few months after arriving at camp, but this time she's not alone
Series: Pheobe Larson's CHB Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028112
Kudos: 2





	my happy ending, or something like it

Pheobe took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing nerves as she pulled into her old driveway. She felt a hand grip hers. "He's going to be so happy to see you, Pheebs," Noah said, gently turning her to face him. 

She looked into her boyfriend's green eyes and smiled, her heart still fluttering at his gaze. He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers as she sighed in content, sinking into his kiss for a few more moments until she pulled away, resting her forehead against hers. 

Pheobe was finally coming home after three months at camp. Besides the occassional phone call made twice a month, Pheobe hadn't seen her father since the day she had arrived at camp. She was beyond nervous, and the only thing keeping her from backing out of the driveway and driving straight back to camp was Noah sitting next to her, ready to meet her father for the first time. 

He was the one who had convinced her to come after she broke down in his arms one night, heartbroken that she hadn't been keeping up with him as much as she should have. Noah slid out of the car, walking to the driver's door and opening it. He held out a hand, his smile calming her nerves. She gripped his strong hand, hopping out the car and clutching it like a lifeline as they walked up the door. 

She caught his gaze, leaning in for a quick kiss before pressing the doorbell. She waited in anticipation as a set of footsteps moved closer to the door, before it swung open to reveal her father. She gasped, tears coming to her eyes at she took in his tired appearance and disheleved clothes. His face paled for a moment before he gasped, rushing forward to meet her in a hug.

"Dad," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She caught her boyfriend's eye and the love in gaze directed towards her rivaled the look in Leo's eyes that night at the pavilion as he looked at Calypso. She pulled back, grabbing Noah's hand and pulling him closer to her side. "Dad, I'd like you to meet someone." Her father glanced at their linked hands with apprehension as Noah held his hand out. "Hello, sir. I'm Noah Beckett, son of Demeter." 

Her father stood there for a moment before surprising both of them by pulling them into a hug. When he pulled back, he put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "Thank you for making my daughter happy. She's all I got." Noah's eyes shone with tears as he wrapped an arm around Pheobe's waist, kissing her cheek. "She's the love of my life," he replied. 

Pheobe could feel her heart mend itself completely as she watched the two most important people in her life walk into the house, laughing and talking. She knew for a fact that she had found her happiness. As she stepped into the threshold of the door, she glanced up at the sky. "Thank you, Mom," Phoebe whispered as the door shut behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you all so much for the support I've received so far! It means so much. 
> 
> This is super short but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
